1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication network, and more particularly to a method of providing a supplemental service in an intelligent network.
2. Background of the Related Art
With varying needs of subscribers and network operators and the development of No. 7 common channel network techniques, types and functions of intelligent network services are being steadily increased.
Supplemental services of an intelligent network currently include a number conversion service, for converting a logical, virtual number provided to a service subscriber by an intelligent network service logic into an actual telephone number, a billing service, for making a charging method adaptable by the various forms of billing according to a service type, and a limiting service, for verifying and limiting a specific qualification, such as an access condition and connection permission range. Additional supplemental services include an incoming call completion service, conference calling service, malicious call tracking service, mass calling service, telephone voting service, virtual private network service, and so forth.
FIG. 1 illustrates a physical structure of a general intelligent network. As shown in FIG. 1, a general intelligent network includes a Service Switching Point (SSP) 1, a Service Control Point (SCP) 3, and an Intelligent Peripheral (IP) 2. These elements are connected through a No. 7 common channel signaling network 4 in which a telephone line and a signaling line are hierarchically separated, thus generating and managing a new service more rapidly and conveniently.
The SSP 1 performs an exchange function for intelligent network call connection, a call control function, a substitute function for the call control function, a service exchange function, and a service function. The SCP 3 performs the call control function, and is linked to the SSP 1 to control supplemental services of the intelligent network and to manage a database.
The IP 2 has specific resources, such as customized information broadcasting, voice recognition, voice synthesis, voice recording, Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) code collection, protocol change, and facsimile document processing. The IP 2 enables a flexible communication between a subscriber and the intelligent network.
Among the supplemental services, the conference calling service is a service that supports a call connection between multiple parties (three or more persons). The number of terminal subscribers (conference participants) that can connect to the service is determined according to transfer and bridging requirements. This service is divided into a Conference Calling Add-On (CCAO) process and Conference Calling Meet-Me (CCMM) process according to a connection control type.
The CCAO process is a process in which a chairperson initially reserves a conference calling resource, and controls the multiple party call connection by connecting or disconnecting each conference participant when the conference calling service is activated.
The CCMM process is a process in which the chairperson initially reserves a conference calling resource, and each participant participates in a conference call by inputting a predetermined number at the reserved starting time of the conference call.
In the conference calling service, after the chairperson has reserved the date and time of the conference, the length of the time of the conference, etc., each participant dials a designated number at a designated date and time. A DTMF code generated by the dialing is sent to the SCP 3 via the SSP 1. The SCP 3 allows a subscriber to participate in the conference call by analyzing the information of the corresponding DTMF code. In this way, the conventional conference call service does not use a specific resource of the IP 2, and is provided in the form of only an accept conference request message and reject conference request message of a conference treatment indicator between the SSP 1 and the SCP 3.
As described above, since the functions of the conventional conference calling supplemental service support only voice calls between multiple subscribers, it is difficult to satisfy the needs of the subscribers who want various services, and there is a limit to the development of a new service item.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.